Electric fans, particularly those used in industrial applications, are often mounted at elevated locations, and such fans often include a switch in the form of a pull cord controlling operation. The fans include a motor casing enclosed at its rear end by a dome removably attached to the casing and the switch is often mounted within the motor dome. In the usual construction the motor capacitor is held within a bracket affixed to the motor casing within the confines of the dome or is located exteriorly of the casing.
Experience indicates that electric fan failure often occurs because of a faulty switch or motor capacitor, and the majority of maintenance pertains to the replacement of one or both of these components. Due to the elevated location of the fans, replacement of the switch or capacitor is complicated, requiring a ladder or other elevated support, and considerable time and expenses is normally entailed in the servicing of this type of fan.
While it is known to locate fan switches within the end portion or dome of a fan motor casing, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,100,923; 2,123,448 and 2,658,666, and while the mounting of motor capacitors within shields or covers located at the end of the motor is known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,381 and 3,395,298, prior constructions have not overcome the aforementioned problems, and the invention is directed toward producing an electric fan having superior maintenance and assembly procedures.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electric fan utilizing a dome mounted upon the end of the fan motor casing wherein the electric switch and the capacitor for the fan motor are both mounted upon the dome, and are removed from the fan with the dome.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electric fan assembly wherein a fan motor dome supports both the electric motor switch and capacitor, and the conductors associated therewith are connected to the motor electrical components through a releasable connector wherein the dome may be readily removed from the motor casing with a minimum of effort.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an electric motor assembly utilizing a dome mounted upon a fan motor casing wherein fasteners attaching the dome to the casing are irregularly located upon the dome limiting assembly of the dome to the casing to a single predetermined orientation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an electric fan assembly wherein the fan switch and motor capacitor are located within the motor casing end dome, and the capacitor is mounted upon a bracket supported within the dome by the switch to facilitate assembly and minimize assembly procedures.
In the practice of the invention the rear end of an electric fan motor casing is enclosed by a bulbous sheet metal dome attached to the casing by three screws received within bayonet slots defined in the dome. The fasteners, and slots, are irregularly disposed about the dome circumference whereby assembly of the dome to the casing is limited to a single orientation.
The power cord for the fan is mounted to the dome, and an electric pull switch is also mounted in the dome extending through the wall thereof and connected to the power cord conductors. Further, the motor capacitor is mounted within the dome also connected to the switch and power cord. These conductors are attached to one half of a two part electrical connector, the other part thereof being connected to the motor components whereby assembly of the electrical connector parts establishes electrical connections between the motor field coil and the dome mounted components.
The capacitor is mounted within the dome upon a sheet metal bracket attached to the dome by the assembly of the switch to the dome. In this manner assembly is achieved with a minimum of machining and second operations, and yet the capacitor is firmly located within the dome at a given location. The capacitor can be readily removed from the bracket for replacement purposes, and preferably a standard capacitor having a mounting tang is employed whereby a fastener extending through the tang attaches the same to the bracket.